All Winners Squad
by E.F. Power
Summary: Superpro! Night Cat! Purple Girl! Century! Ms. Thing! Jack Flag! Shadowoman! Solarman and The Awesome Slapstick! Together they fight the crimes that slip through the cracks of higher level crime fighting!
1. Chapter 1

**The All-Winners Squad**

By: E.F. Power

Sarah the bartender stood there staring at the one patron in her bar.

He was picking at the fries of the cheeseburger deluxe he had ordered, and eaten, and was watching the game on the TV diagonally behind her. He was the reason the other patrons had left, a fact that by his relaxed manner he either didn't notice or just didn't care about.

Finally Sarah spoke.

"Aren't you that reporter?" she asked.

Her patron looked at her from the corner of his eyes for only a second before they went back to watching the game on the TV diagonally behind her.

"Yep," he said. "Phil Grayfield."

Sarah went back to staring at Phil for a moment before asking:

"Why are you wearing that?"

Phil paused and looked down at his attire as if he'd forgotten what he was wearing, or was just so comfortable in it he couldn't understand why Sarah would find it odd. She couldn't tell which.

"Oh this…"he said, referring to the red, white and blue, football-uniform themed, indestructible, battle-armor he was wearing. "I'm also Superpro."

Phil went back to watching the game. Sarah continued watching Phil.

"What's that?" she queried again, this time referring to the title of 'Superpro'.

Phil smiled and looked at Sarah.

"I'm sort of a low-level Superhero," he said.

Phil took a gulp of his beer while he waited for Sarah.

"OK," she continued, "Now I know why you have it. Now why are you wearing it?"

Phil breathed out a tiny laugh. "I'm working a 'Superhero Convention' at the Marriott"

Sarah snapped the gum in her mouth and said, "You know there's a bar in the lobby there, right?"

"I know" he said. "So do the fans."

"Oh. Tired of all the questions, I guess?"

"Just one actually," said Superpro. "'Have you ever met Spiderman?'"

"So have you?" she asked.

Phil smiled, shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me," Sarah said with her arms in the air as if surrendering, "you're the one who wore the costume out in public".

(To be continued tomorrow…)


	2. Chapter 2

Superpro took a cab back to the Marriott, having much the same conversation with the cab's driver that he had with Sarah.

Upon returning he walked through the crowd of fanboys and goth chicks (as well as a thick cloud of heavily mixed bodily odors) to his booth and took out a pile of headshots from his backpack autographing. In the booth next to his was Kara Killgrave, AKA Purple Girl, eating some yogurt the same color as her skin. He waved to her and she saluted him with her plastic yogurt spoon while regaling some teenage boys with her tales of what Wolverine was really like. Slowly some more fans found their way over to Phil's booth.

"Hey," said one of several young men with a goatee and an 'Evil Dead 2' t-shirt, "you teamed up with Spiderman once, right?"

Superpro sighed at the strange turn his life had taken. He hardly noticed the two men on the balcony above him who would change his life forever. The two men severely stood out from the crowd surrounding them. They were taller, and muscular, and far better looking, almost superheroic looking…almost…almost but not quite.

"This is the crew we're doing recon on?" the one man said. "Oy. Ok MacIntyre, who have we got here?"

MacIntyre opened the folder he had in his hand and, grabbing the first sheet on top, said "Well, the big guy in the football uniform is…get this…'Superpro'. Says here he's indestructible and wears indestructible body armor too."

The first man laughed. "Sounds like someone is a little insecure."

Macintyre laughed now, and flipped to the next paper in his folder, "Next to him we have the baby daughter of one of our own. Kara Killgrave. Purple Girl. Daughter of the Purple man."

"Yeah, I see the family resemblance," the first man said sarcastically looking at Kara's purple hair and skin.

"Has daddy's powers too. Mind control of people within a certain radius of her. Ran with Alpha Flight for a while."

"Mind control, huh? Kinky," summed up MacIntrye's associate. "Who's the geek with the multi-colored hair?" he continued, looking at the patriotic themed hero with red, white and blue hair at the booth next to Purple Girl.

"That is…" MacIntyre said flipping through his folder. "Ah! That is 'Jack Flag' one time sidekick of…Captain America!"

"Ah! Your boy. Powers?"

"Um…says here 'superhuman strength and durability, enhanced healing, uses a'…oh, for the love of…get this, 'uses boom box, containing variety of weapons'."

"Get outta here! A boom box? You're pullin' my leg MacIntrye."

"I pull you not, Shappe. 'A boom box containing a variety of weapons'."

"Well," sighed Shappe, "suddenly the hair makes a little more sense."


	3. Chapter 3

"So is this it?" asked Shappe. "Is this what our funder is worried about? These losers?"

"These losers and 2 others who aren't scheduled until tomorrow," said MacIntyre again rifling through his folder, "…Solarman and Slapstick."

"Who?" queried Shappe, exaggerating his lack of being impressed.

"Solarman… superstrength, invulnerability, flight…but only when he's in contact with the sun, so Brother Nature should be able to take him out. Slapstick though…listen to this, he uses other dimensional technology to give him the power of a living cartoon character. Reality warping. Could be bad for business."

Shappe grabbed the profile on Slapstick. "This guy?" he said. "I know this guy. I did time with this guy 'Gamecock'…he went up against him once or twice. Said he's an idiot. Said the worse thing about him is he's more obnoxious then Spiderman and She-Hulk combined."

"Hmmm…" said MacIntyre as Shappe handed the paper back to him.

"So what do you say, Protocide?" Shappe asked , referring to MacIntyre by his codename.

"My head says we postpone. These guys may not be the Avengers…or even the League of Losers…but still, we didn't plan for them. I don't like improv. Plus, whenever you do something with a villain team, you always pull in a few of the local heroes as is."

"Local heroes? We're in Jersey! Look, screw that stuff, what does your gut tell you?"

"My gut…my gut tells we have a pretty good team. My gut tells me I'd work with you guys again."

"Hells yeah!" said Shappe. "So let's get a workout and bond the troops a little. Not to mention our funder is completely against postponing this anyway. C'mon, what do you say, Protocide?"

Protocide thought for a second, then smiled. "I say, what the hell Speedfreak? Let's bond the troops a little bit."

"Excellent," said Speedfreak (AKA Shappe). "You'll see, Protocide. We're gonna get a hell of a team out of this little mission. Hell of a team indeed".

With that the two villains left the balcony above the 'Heroes Alley' of the convention at the Marriott hotel, and began to discuss strategy.


End file.
